


The Worst Thing About You

by icrave



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to romance, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Poor dude, Take Two! Au, The Prince Is Named Edmund Because Haha Narnia, he’s very emotionally repressed, tried to write reader as gender neutral Lemme know how I did, what if we kissed... haha jk.. unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icrave/pseuds/icrave
Summary: Edmund, the newly crowned King Of Subcon reluctantly agrees that there are some aspects that are.... enjoyable about youAll except one, which he can’t STAND.
Relationships: Snatcher/reader, Take Two!Prince/Reader, The Prince/Reader
Kudos: 52





	The Worst Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Ya’ll! Now you might be wondering “who and what is a take two! prince?” Well, the take two Au is basically this:  
> -prince survives  
> -kicks Vanessa out, takes control of the mansion  
> -he’s king now  
> -but his personality is more akin to snatcher and he’s much more emotionally repressed  
> -until you come along  
> Now that ur saddled with that info, enjoy!

There are many aspects that Edmund- reluctantly- adored about you. These things ranged all over the place, from the way your face scrunched up from laughter, to the soft sighs of joy you let out every once and awhile, and even how nice and pretty your lips looked (and how they must feel against his own, soft and caring and sweet-) Of course, these things were nothing more than a hindrance, some blind spot on the emotional walls he’s built up around the years, but nevertheless he had already categorized them perfectly. Each facet had a small part to play in the whole, wonderfully annoying sum that was you, and even the King of Subcon couldn’t deny that there were plenty of examples one could choose from. You were a perfect foil to him, where he was simply just a broken man, filled to the brim with harsh words and sharp angles, you had such a glow of life around you, and even he’d be a fool not to admit to admiring your presence in subcon. 

Alas, not everything could be so peaches and rainbows- he’d be an idiot if he didn’t know that by now. Everything had its pro’s and con’s, and he knew that better than anyone, right? So there was no surprise that there was one simple thing he just detested about you. He couldn’t stand it. It made his guts turn, his cheeks burn, and his head spin- and not in the good way.  


He hated it when you cried.  


Something about it was so......heartbreaking. So horribly depressing seeing such a sweet little thing like you crack under the pressure. It managed to shatter his stone heart like glass, the bits and pieces cutting him ruthlessly as he desperately tried to put himself together again. 

“It shouldn’t be like this.” He scolded himself, hearing the cries grew louder and louder as he marched through the forest, cape swirling in the wind. But no matter the shouts and insults he hurled at himself he couldn’t stop but feeling that nagging, stabbing, disgusting feeling when he saw you hunched over and sobbing in that pitiful corner of his forest. 

“Y/n?” He whispered, voice so soft It can’t be soft it shouldn’t be soft he shouldn’t be soft you’re making him soft-  
“Mund-Mundie?” You shakily whispered in surprise, flinching as soon as he put his hand on your back.  
“Is......everything...ok?” He tentatively asked, moving his hand in little circles on your back. You shifted, sniffling as you rubbed your face and turned to face him. 

“Why-why do you-“ You sniffled as another sob forced its way out of your mouth as you tried to grasp for words. “Why d-do you ca-re?”

Oh.  
Oh that stung. That stung bad. Did you really feel that way about him? Has he been too cold to you? His breath caught in surprise, not knowing how to continue from there. 

“Because I’m the King of Subcon, and I’m supposed to take care of all my citizens.”

Nailed it. 

You gave him an unimpressed- if wobbly- cock of your eyebrow as you turned away from him again, hiding your face in your knees. He sighed- moving his hand in a comforting circle on your back again.

“Itps nobing”  
“Say that again?”  
“It’s... It’s nothing.”

It was his turn to look unimpressed.  
“I don’t wanna- wanna worry you-it’s a personal p-problem.” You took a deep breath as he leaned in closer, the hand on your back moving to your shoulder comfortingly. 

“Hey- Hey now-“ he started, the words of comfort unfamiliar and stale on his tongue. Comfort hadn’t been much of a,, needed thing to give to someone else for a long long time, so he was rustier than a tin bucket left out in a monsoon.  
“You’ve helped me plenty of times, I’d be remiss to bail on you in your time of need.”

You said nothing, but you did lift your head from your knees, so he guessed that was a.... start. You two sat in silence for a moment, listening only to the ambience of the forest. It was oddly calming. Sure, The Prince lived here in the forest, but he rarely had enough time to really notice the sounds it made, what with his work and all. 

At some point while lost in his thoughts, Edmund vaguely noticed that you’d stopped crying. In fact, you had seemed to mumble something under your breath, the statement swallowed whole amongst the sounds of crickets and birds. 

He blinked. “Pardon?” He asked, staring at you as you sighed and shook your head. 

“I- uh-.”  
“Go on.”  
“I uh-my partner, he- Todd“

The Prince’s nose wrinkled. Who the hell was this “Todd” asshole?

“He cheated.. on me.” 

Oh.  
Ok. 

“Is that why you’re upset?” You nod almost pitifully, affirming what he suspected. He suddenly understood your... reluctance to share the reason behind your tears, but nevertheless kept a straight face as he began to stroke your back soothingly again. 

“Sounds like an asshole.” He mused, smirking as he caught a glimpse of a smile on your lips. 

“He kinda... was?” You made a face, turning back towards him. “It’s weird that I miss him, but I never suspected him.. to do that.”

“Hey it’s not your fault, I get what you mean.”

You’re smiling full time now, and while your eyes and cheeks were still red and wet, Edmund couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief wash over himself as he saw your smile come back. 

Your pretty, warm smile........

He was snapped back out of his thoughts when you fully leaned on him, sighing in snotty content. He had to physically stop himself from wrapping his arm around your shoulder and holding you so close so so close you’re so close- 

But he digressed. He had more important things to attend too. 

thing one: making you feel better. 

“Do you wanna go and relax in the study? It’s still incredibly shoddy but there’s some good books left over from....from the past if you wanna have a reading session together.” He tensed, some odd, long buried part of him bracing for a sense of rejection. But no, you smile meekly and nod. 

“That sounds wonderful, actually-“ you mused, standing up and brushing yourself off. You turned to him, towering above him and he tried to ignore how dry his mouth became as the light of the giant mushrooms danced across your hair, illuminating you so wonderfully. 

You held out your hand, and he accepted it like a gentleman should. As you began taking the long route back- you didn’t want anyone to see you in such a previously emotional state, he let his mind idly wander. 

“Where would you say this “Todd” fellow lived?” He questioned, only half paying attention to the road in front of him. You laughed, that wonderful, amazing sound he swore he could get drunk off. 

“You may be royalty but I’m sure my local police won’t be happy with you harassing a local, asshole or not.” He snorted, not even caring as he slid closer towards you. 

“Well what can I say? I’m the king of Subcon, I’m supposed to take care of all my citizens.”


End file.
